


love, love, love

by Sol1t41r3



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: AJ's POV, F/F, Love my gays, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol1t41r3/pseuds/Sol1t41r3
Summary: "Different how? Why are there different kinds of love when it just means that we... love?""Well... it's hard to explain. I love you like family. Like Lee. I love Violet like... romantically. We all love people in different ways, and sometimes it's better to know in what way we love them." said Clem. That's a lot to take in.





	love, love, love

**Author's Note:**

> about time i wrote a post-canon. i was busy trying to heal. ive got like 20 unfinished drafts of violentine fics in my folder lmfao

I've learned a lot of things from Clem, everything I know, she's taught me all. But even now, after years of being with her, she's still teaching me. Like sometimes death is a mercy, or that murdering Marlon was not okay but murdering Lilly was. It's still all confusing but Clem's helping me through it.

Now, she was teaching me about love. Though I don't think she likes to talk about it. It's obvious that there something between Clem and Violet.

Violet makes Clem happy, and Clem makes Violet happy. They love each other, but not in the way that Clem loves me. She kisses Violet more than she kisses me, and when she does, she's shy. When she kisses me, she just does it.

They're kind of gross when they kiss, sometimes they kiss right in front of me. Once, Willy said something about Clem and Violet having the cooties. I asked Clem what it was but she just frowned and shook her head. I wanted to ask Violet what cooties were but I think she still hates me.

They also look at each other funny, and Violet's never left Clem's side since I brought her back to the school. She stayed beside Clem's bed, even when she slept. I don't know if she's trying to take care of Clem better than me but I know she cares a bunch about her. I saw their kiss before we rescued Louis and Aasim and Omar. It was funny-looking, they look so nervous and weird.

"Hey, AJ." Clem smiles, her eyes alive and bright as she sits up as I enter the room. Violet was sitting on her bed, helping her up.

I'm still not sure about Violet. She's sad. She's sad and mad about me killing Tenn. I felt sorry, I really do, I wanted to atone. But how do you atone for killing your best friend? It was either him or Violet.

Tenn gave up. You should never give up. Clem did back in the barn but I didn't. I saved Clem.

"Hey, kiddo. Your turn to watch Clem?" Violet eventually smiles too, hopping off the mattress. Her boots hitting the ground with a soft _thud._

I nod, watching the blonde as she walks by. There was still hurt in her eyes. It was the same kind of hurt that I see in Clem when she woke up from a nightmare. Does Violet have nightmares too?

"So, what's on your mind?" Clem asks, giving me an expectant look. She always seems to know when I'm thinking, it's weird.

Looking behind me, I realize that Violet had closed the door when she left. So I go and sit next to Clem, careful not to look at her stump or she'll catch me again. I try not to stare anymore, sometimes it's hard because I know I did that.

But I had to.

"You... kissed Violet before we went on the boat." I asked, frowning, "You've only kissed me before. On the forehead. But you kissed her on the lips."

Clem looks surprised, curly brown hair falling into her face. I've only seen her that surprised back in the cave, but this surprise was different.

"AJ—where is this coming from?"

"Once, you told me that there many kinds of love." I squint my eyes, but not to see better, "But you never explained them.

"Violet also kissed you when you told them to run for the wagon. And you held hands in the forest." I could probably list a lot more things I've seen them doing.

She's silent for a moment, frowning. Her eyebrows are put together and her eyes are... confused.

Clem turns to look at me, shifting her right leg onto the bed. "AJ, me and Violet, I guess..." She pauses, "Do you remember that heart carving at the shack?"

I scratched it out. "I scratched it out. Minnie isn't plus with Violet anymore." I admit, "Is that bad? That I did that?"

"...I don't know. They were girlfriends for probably a long time but Minerva changed. For the worst." said Clem, "Maybe scratching it out was best. THe past is the past. But that's not what I mean. You do remember what the plus means, right?"

"That they were girlfriends. Love." I reply easily, because she just said it.

Clem slightly bends down, hand reaching for her left leg than stopping. There's a small frown on her face but it disappears quickly.

She looks at me, "That's right. And I guess that's what Vi and I are right now." The way she talks is slow, like she's not sure. How can I believe her if she's not sure?

"You're girlfriends? You love each other?" I ask, meeting her bright amber gaze. Alive person eyes. "Is it different from _our_  love?"

Clem's smile comes back again, "Well, I love her." She says softly, "It's different from how I love you." Her right hand reaches my shoulders, pulling me close.

"Different how? Why are there different kinds of love when it just means that we... love?"

"Well... it's hard to explain. I love you like family. Like Lee. I love Violet like... romantically. We all love people in different ways, and sometimes it's better to know in what way we love them." said Clem. That's a lot to take in.

"Romantically?" I say slowly, trying to understand all that Clem said carefully. "Is that also how my parents loved each other?"

"Yes."

"They loved each other enough to have me?"

"Yup, and they still love you, you know. Even if they're not here anymore."

I purse my lips, glancing down. The floor is hard, dirty and cold.

"So that means, I love you like family? Like... a mom?" I look up. Clem's eyes look glassy as she smiles widely, then she hugs me.

"If that's what you feel, then yeah." She says into my hair. I can feel her breath on my head, it kinda tickles.

There's a knock on the door after Clem pulls away. I swear that her cheeks were wet but she quickly looks away.

It's Violet.

"Hey, Ruby was looking for you. Said that she had something for you to do." She says to me, walking closer to the center of the room. Right under the wind chimes, Violet could probably reach it if she stretched up. I couldn't, but I didn't have to worry, I'll grow taller. Taller than Clem.

"Okay." I say, glancing at Clem before pushing myself off the bed. Violet tips her head when I stop in front of her.

"Will you make another heart?" I ask. A confused look appears on the blonde's face.

"A heart?"

"Like in the cabin." I play with my hands, "I scratched it out."

"Oh." Her eyes widen, pale green, like the color of leaves.

"But you'll write Violet plus Clem? Because you love each other."

Violet glances at Clem who's covering her mouth with her hand, trying not to smile.

"Heck. Why not?" She kneels down to match my height. Do people do that to talk to me better? Good, because my neck hurts when I look up too much. "You can help me carve one."

I smile, "After I help Ruby! I'll use Clem's knife!" I pat the side of my leg, where it was sheathed. I had asked if Clem wanted it back, but she wanted me to keep it instead. I should make her a new knife, for protection.

"Sounds like a plan." Violet smiles back, standing back up.

Before I leave the room, I sneak a look from behind the door. I see Clem laugh at Violet who crosses her arms. Then Clem leans forward to kiss Vi on the cheek. They both look happy.

Love, huh.

 


End file.
